sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Day On Earth
This is the fourth episode of the Kindergarten RolePlay Series. Episode The episode begins with all the gems in the battleroom. Quartz: Students, please do listen. Today, we are going to visit the planet Earth. Everyone looks at her oddly, they seem puzzled. Quartz: Earth. It is a planet not too far from where we are now. The planet is colonized, it is where you were made. We have access from the Great Diamonds themselves to visit. It will soon be gone, so let us enjoy our stay, shall we? Sard: So, where we like.. Made there? For some reason I don't remember that. I just remember being splattered into existence. Quartz: Yes, thar is what it is like for most. Now, let us go. Everyone nods and jumps up from their sitting positions. All of them are excited about this new planet. They run to the warp pad and warp off. Jet stands up and realizes he is too big. Jet: I'll take the next one. Jet starts to run towards the larger warp pad but is pulled back. The chains. Jet: Great, Quartz forgot to unlock these horrid chains. I'm sure she won't mind. Jet grabs the chains and bites them off. Jet: Freedom.. He steps on a large warp pad and warps. He sees the others running around, exploring the area. Quartz: Welcome to Earth! Astonishing, right? Sard: Woah.. Fluorite: It's so beautiful. Jet: I'm gonna go see what is inside the large body of blue liquid. Jet trudges in the ocean. Everyone else explores. Fluorite ventures toward the water and Sard looks at the sand and finds a redish orangish crab. He picks the creature up. Sard: Hey, little guy. What are you? The crab grabs Sard's hand and pinches him with his claws. Sard: Hey! What was that for? The crab jumps down from his hands and walks away. Sard: Hey, come back here you! As Sard chases after his attacker, Fluroite finds seashells. Fluorite: Oh, these are beautiful.. Fluorite collects them and finds some sea weed. After a little effort, she makes a necklace and gently places it around her neck. Fluorite: Quartz, look what I made! Quartz: Oh my, that is quite beautiful! Fluorite smiles. Jet leaps out of the water, splashing everyone. He comes out with five sharks. He is grabbing four of them but one of them is half way in his mouth. Jet: I found these odd creatures in the liquid. I like their teeth! Sharp and deadly, they bit me though. I wonder what they taste like.. Quartz: I don't suggest try- Before Quartz got to finish her sentence, Jet throws one in his mouth and it clenches it's sharp teeth around his tongue. He throws the other ones into the ocean. Jet: Eh. They taste like a weird rubber. Jet jumps back into the water. Quartz stares at Jet as he jumps back in and notices something very dark out in the distance. Sard: Q-Quartz.. What is that? Quartz grabs everyone and stands in front of them, protecting them. Quartz: It is a rebel battleship. This planet is a beautiful planet and some Gems think of it too beautiful. They are fighting us, Homeworld, for the freedom of the planet. They are so desperate for us to quit, they will shatter any Homeworld Gem they see. Worry not, though. We should be fine. Zircon: Yeah, but what about Jet? Quartz gets a panicked expression on her face.. Quartz: Let us hope the odds are in our favor that Jet is not buoyent. Zircon: Yeah I mean, how much does he weigh, like 10,000 pounds? Jet jumps out of the water. Jet: 50,000 pounds, thank you The battleship notices the large beast appearing from the water and fires a missile. Jet attempts to grab the missile but cannot reach it in time. The explosive just misses Jet's head and collides with a nearby cliff. The cliff collaspes. The battleship then fires multible torepedos at Jet. He dodges one of them but it struck by the other. He shakes off the debris. He stretches his arm to the ship, but the boat is too heavy. Some of the crew summon their weapons and jump on the hand, stabbing at what they can. Jet stretches his hand back and the soldiers look at him in fear. He throws them in his mouth and eats them. The battleship loads a rocket once more, but this one is different. The battleship fires at Jet. Jet grabs the bullet, but the force is so strong he ducks. The bullet shatters a cliff. Jet dives underwater. The battleship fires torpedos. Jet dodges one but gets hit by the other. He shakes off the debris. He uses his stretching arms to grab the battleship, but it's too heavy. They load a rocket. Quartz: That is a Fusion Distablizer Rocket.. Oh, stars. Sard: You mean we'll get Agate and Bloodstone back? Textite: Nah, dude. He is gonna dodge it. The rocket is fired. The missile tip detaches into four small parts, each part lights up. The four peices summon an electrified nets. It lands on Jet and wraps around him. Jet is not damaged at all. Jet: Jokes on you, my skin is a non-conductable surface. He grabs the net and throws it off and it lands in the water. Textite: I-uh.. I was kinda right.. Right? Jet springs out of the water and lands on the ship. He grabs the cannons and tears it off, throwing it into his mouth. He punches the middle of the ship and grabs the ship. He tears it apart and crushes it. The rest of the soldier jump into the water. Jet throws the two parts of the ship into his mouth, devouring it. Jet: Delicious! The crew that jumped out are standing at the bottom of the ocean. Only nine of them left. The rest, broken. The nine decide to fuse together. They split into three groups and dance. Their fusions leap out of the water and surround the Gem-hungry beast. They summon their weapons. One, a two bladed sword. Another, a bladed war hammer. The third double sided battle axe. Jet looks at them and laughs. Jet: This is too easy.. The battle axe fusion steps in front of Jet. They are green, yellow and red. They punch Jet square in the face, but Jet doesn't move. The fusion gets the axe over their head and attempts to cut Jet, but no. Jet grabs the axe and punches the fusion in the side again and again. He grabs the axe and slams it in their head and they unfuse. Jet grabs the three and eats them. The other two fusions, one grey, black, and orange is Enstatite, the wrarhammer Gem. The other is blue, green, and yellow. Azurmalachite, the two bladed sword Gem. The two stare at Jet with fear. Enstatite speaks up. Enstatite: How dare you attack our ship and eat our soldiers! You will pay for this! Enstatite, with their warhammer, runs toward Jet. They charge right into him, knocking Jet over. Jet: Heh, finally someone who puts up a fight! Azurmalachite runs toward Jet and stabs him with their two bladed sword. Jet: AHH! You will be shattered, I promise you that! Jet dives under water and hides. The two fusions search around for him but cannot, they start kicking the water but they don't hit him. After awhile, Jet surges out of the water and lands on Enstatite. He grabs their arms and tear into them with his claws. Enstatite: AHHHHH! Jet opens his mouth and bites down on Enstatite's head. He poofs them. He grabs the three Gems and eat them, as well. Jet looks up at Azurmalachite Jet: You're next! Jet dives back underwater again. Azurmalachite stabs at the water with their sword but, again, cannot find him. Jet finally jumps up. He stabs Azurmalachite in the chest with his claws and tear downwards. Azurmalachite: AUUUUGHH! UHHA! Jet grabs BLG's left legs and throws them across the water. He jumps up and lands on them. He rapidly punches them over and over. He head butts them twice. Jet jumps off of them and throws them in the air, kneeing their back. He grabs their head and feet and tear them apart and they quickly poof. He grabs the three Gems and, again, eats them. Jet dives in the water and appears almost instantly in front of the expressionless Gems. All of them speechless about what they just witnesses. Jet: ROOOOOARRHH! ROOOARH! Jet takes many deep breaths. Jet: AHAAH! That was EXXXXXXCITING! Quartz stares at Jet. Quartz: Jet! You could have shattered us all! You need to be more careful! Jet looks at Quartz and smiles. Jet: If careful is what I've been my ENTIREEEE LIFFFE then I'm never gonna change, BABY! Quartz: Jet, you have endangered us all! Jet: I DON'T CARE! GET USED TO ME, BABY! Quartz: Be quiet! Quartz stares at Jet. Quartz: We're leaving. Jet: FINEE, I don't.. CARE! Jet jumps and dives into the water. Zircon: What about Jet? Quartz: He will come when he is ready. They go on the warp pad and warp away. The time skips to the other day. Quartz is walking into the battle room. Quartz: Jet, I need to discuss about what happened previously! Quartz looks around and Jet isn't to be seen. Quartz: Oh no. The episode ends. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes